Halloween Town
Halloween Town is the location where The Hero travels in order to unravel the mystery surrounding Jack and the Cornerstone of Light. Although it is on a plane alternate to the one Waltier occupies, Halloween Town is still considered a part of Waltier due to the fact that its entrance is found in the Shadowed Woods. Setting Halloween Town is a medium sized town populated by denizens of a rather unusual variety. While the people of this town may appear ghastly, ghoulish, or down right frightening, they are actually surprisingly gregarious and love to converse with anyone who has even the slightest interest at all in Halloween. The general theme of this town owes largely to its namesake. Due to existing on an alternate plane, the town itself is bathed in the eternal glow of a pale moon. The landscape of the area surrounding Halloween Town is somewhat barren, due largely to the fact that very few plants can survive on only the light of the moon. While dead trees dot the landscape, it is undetermined if they were ever truly alive to begin with. The moon is also an amazing phenomenon, as it cycles through its phases slowly over the course of the month without ever disappearing from the sky. Venturing into this town can be both a terrifying and exhilarating experience for the unsuspecting traveler. As previously mentioned, the townsfolk who live here are a collective of witches, demons, ghosts, skeletons, and a variety of other creepy creatures who would be right at home in your most terrifying nightmares. All of them happen to be equally harmless and docile, though, barring they are not provoked. Guillotine Square serves as the center of the town, and many citizens can be found passing time here. In the center of this square, a stunning fountain which spews forth a green slime-like substance can be found. It is advisable to avoid contact with this liquid at all costs. North of Guillotine Square the Town Hall can be found. Fashioned in an archaic form of Gothic architecture, this monstrous building is covered in horrifyingly life-like statues of grotesque gargoyles. However, it is mostly used as a home for the bats, as meetings only take place here around Halloween. Northwest of Guillotine Square a small shop can be found. While the shop may appear musty on the outside, the items and arts that are sold there are unusually powerful. Proceeding to the eastern side of Guillotine Square, a small residential district can be found. Here, both Jack Skellington and Dr. Finklestein live. While Jack will always welcome visitors, it is best not to disturb the good doctor. It should be noted that visiting the Graveyard on the outskirts of Halloween Town is not advised. A very powerful and malevolent type of heartless has taken root here, and even the most seasoned warriors and mages have trouble defeating them. Map Characters Jack Skellington Jack Skellington, also known as the Pumpkin King, is normally entrusted with the job of creating new and horrifying events for Halloween. It has been said that curiosity killed the cat. Luckily, Jack in already dead. Jack is mezmerized by the outside world, and is occasionally found wandering around while observing how humans celebrate Halloween. Doctor Finkelstein Dr. Finklestein is a self proclaimed genius. That is not to say this title is not a deserving one. Although his genius is indisputable, his sanity is an entirely different matter. His inventions and creativity range from the meek and mild to the far-flung and extreme. Many of Jacks more complicated Halloween creations come from the slightly unstable mind of this man. Shops In front of the Decrepit Shop Window, a small shop known as Fiendish Wares has been set up. The equipment found here is slightly better than the items sold in Monstro at Geppetto's Shop. It should be noted that many arcane arts may be found here. Enemies Walkthrough